Loner Liby
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: We all know what happened during the battle through the eyes of the team. But what happened on the end of a young blogger known as Loner Liby, who gets to meet the Avengers when they come into her restaurant to eat. What are her thoughts on the team? On Clint/Natasha? Find out now! Pairings: Clint/Natasha & Pepper/Tony


Hey guys! I'm trying out different ways of writing and I've always want to try something like this. It is a little light on the grammar because it is supposed to be a rant kind of blog post not an english essay. Anything that could possibly be found offensive is not intended, what is used in here is merely to make the character "LL" more relatable and multifaceted. To be clear (seeing as it doesn't transfer well over text) LL is a sarcastic person I think you should be able to pick up in the instances. She is very quirky and easily distracted. Please read and review!

* * *

Hello again, Blogosphere! Yes it is me, Loner Liby. With all this trouble in New York recently, you probably thought I'd take a break from blogging. Well then you obviously haven't read my "Acceptable Reasons Not to Blog" post! I never said an alien invasion would stop me from keeping in touch with you readers! …Granted I never saw an alien invasion coming, but that's in the past. Seeing as I am posting you can assume a) Channing Tatum is not offering to show me what he'll do for twenty dollars, and b) I did not get stuck doing a stupid puzzle with my brother again. Made that mistake too many times, remember the whole you-can't-go-to-bed-before-you-finish-the-puzzle rule he made up…longest three days of my life. I mean seriously who picks the one thousand piece cloudy sky puzzle anyway. This may be the long overdue sleep deprivation talking, but I'm considering have the little squirt checked. Ugh.

That's all in the past now because you'll never guess what happened to your dear friend LL. Oh, you're not even going to try to guess? Well…

I met the Avengers!

Let's start from the beginning…

It was a dark and rainy night in the New York Presbyterian Hospital seventeen years ago…

Just kidding, DON'T CLICK AWAY!

I'll be serious now, I swear! Anyway, as you all know I've been working at this Middle Eastern food place down on Third Street for a few months now. The pay's good and my bosses are really nice. Plus it made me a vegetarian, some may say this is a bad thing, but after I had to oversee the meat shipment…let's just say people with weak stomachs should not work in the food industry.

Anyway, a few minutes before the attack I was innocently sweeping up the back, discreetly keeping clear of the places that would allow me to see the meat, when all the sudden these freaky looking things on these freaky looking flying things start going around shooting stuff! Now I've seen enough after school programming and CSI to know when to duck and cover. Catching sight of Nadia and Abdul (my bosses) motioning for me to crawl to them for safety, I do as they say and ironically guess where I end up? In the metal refrigerator where all the meat is kept. Don't I have the best luck!

For what seemed like forever, but was probably only an hour or so tops, I stayed still holding on to Nadia for dear life. Crashes sounded during that time, and the building rumbled. Not to be insensitive but the idea that I might very well die surrounded by the disgusting carcasses of animals had a very twisted and poetic ring to it.

As I was in the middle of writing my own mind eulogy, we heard the bell on the door ding. Noticing there had not been any other sound of gun shots for a reasonable amount of time before that, we waited for the "threat" to either leave or help us if it wasn't a threat at all.

Voices called into the restaurant speaking as one would from exhaustion and relief. They told us of the end of the fighting and that they only requested some form of nourishment. The use of the word along with the same voice asking about pop tarts seemed to lighten the mood.

Abdul left our make shift bomb shelter first with a very, very, EXTREMELY awkward (for me at least) kiss given to Nadia. Not that it wasn't sweet, I'm not that cynical readers. Had this been in a movie with a nice romantic piano riff thrown in I would smile and possibly grab a Kleenex (I have allergies, okay!) But in the circumstance I was in, I had to watch my bosses make out (okay not make out, eww…God I hope there wasn't any tongue. Excuse me while I go puke!) It is bound to be traumatic for everyone.

A few moments after Abdul left, he called out for us to fix six shawarma specials. We quickly grabbed what we could manage to find, well at least what we could that didn't have glass or debris in it. And we rush out to give them to whomever it was we could hear Abdul praising.

And that's when I saw them.

Captain America was all glory and strength. Okay to be honest he was halfway awake, but I don't see any of you saving the world from aliens! The guy, who I'm guessing is the Hulk (judging by the shredded pants he held) didn't look as exhausted as Captain America, but he looked the same degree only in hunger. The same goes for the guy, I heard them call Thor. I also couldn't help but notice the way he talked. Man, It was like Shakespeare was sitting right there, guys! We all know who Tony Stark is; he was sitting there his regular self. Though he looked a little off. Lastly there were a man and woman referred to as Natasha and Clint, and a ton of other names I can't remember.

Aside from my mini gross-it-is-like-my-parents-are-kissing meltdown in the meat locker, we all know I am a hopeless romantic of sorts. Sure I'm never romantic toward my own relationships, or to anyone I knows' I guess, but there is something about the two 'normal' looking people; I couldn't help but watch them.

I'd like to say I sat a talked with them and am now an unofficial member of their team, but alas you know me too well, plus the internet is full of lies, why add to it? True to my personality, I hid. Okay not necessarily behind bushes or something, I just stayed behind the counter 'cleaning,' close enough to hear what they said (which wasn't much) yet far enough away not to...I don't know get shot?

Anyway, I watched as the Clint guy, shared a quick look with the girl and instantly she moved forward in her seat helping him move his foot behind her on the seat. It sounds so cheesy, and made up, but oh my God it was amazing. It was small, and to some insignificant, but…man, to all you people out there if you ever have someone who knows you well enough to have a conversation through a quick glance, you better put a ring on it or a tracker, because you don't ever want to lose that.

Great now I sound like I support stalking. Disclaimer time: I, Loner Liby (AKA LL) do not, and never will, support the act of stalking another human being (unless it is Channing Tatum) for any means at any time.

Good now that's over with, where was I?

So I was watching them, and thinking back it probably was a bit dangerous (you may call me ninja now) because they killed how many aliens, and there I was all up in their grill. (Sorry my brother is at that gangster/tough phase these days, all month it has been nonstop rap).

Not only did I meet/serve the Avengers that day, I also realized the one and only Tony Stark does indeed have a heart.

Basically, after a long pause in talking while they ate (and Clint and Natasha exchanged glances) Tony began to stare at the phone in his hand more and more often. It oddly reminded me of that time I waited for that stupid boy to call me for that date. Nope, I'm not at all bitter.

"What is it, Stark?" I heard the Hulk guy (who I now know is named Bruce) asked.

But his question is ignored, or rather, not heard. Which caused the two love birds (awe wishful thinking) to break their eye contact.

A flicker of understanding crosses Natasha's eyes as she speaks, "She's fine, Tony. She's probably still in a board meeting or flying back here to kill you. Either way, she's fine."

Instantly I remembered all the press conferences with Tony and his PA Pepper. Okay, that's a lie, I may or may not have been completely caught off guard for what happened a few minutes later.

"You don't know that. She would have been in the air once the fight started, any number of things could have happened to her even without this battle." He answered starring at the phone.

Natasha began to speak but the bell and a quickly falling chair cut her off.

There in the doorway stood none other than Pepper. And here is when I finally put two and two together. Happy? I'm being all gross and honest.

Anyway, there is a long kiss at the same time there is a meaningful glance between my two favorite mystery people. (Yes I've decided that each day I will choose a favorite mystery person. Today's is the man I saw on the subway who paid for a struggling mother to get on the train with her kids.)

Once the kiss was done, and Pepper landed a few good hits and remarks about her being twelve percent worried and twelve percent relieved, the group had finished eating.

Grabbing there things and limping to the door, soon only Natasha and Clint were left behind with the promise to catch up back at the tower.

I watched as Abdul waived off the payment they offered, citing his life and the life of everyone in the world was payment enough.

As I watched them finish their meal slowly and finally start to relax, I began to get a little sad. Not crying sad, just a little less content than I had been before. The thought that these two were stuck in the friend zone, so to speak, weighed on my mind.

I mean, in all the time I'd watched them they had never really taken their eyes away from each other. There was no touching, no hug, nothing. If there were ever a time for a kiss, I think it would be at a time like this. After putting your life on the line for the world and each other, why not reassure yourself that you are still alive and your loved one is too.

Then I began to panic, my mind begin to race thinking of ways I could get them together within the probably five minutes I had left of them sitting there. I'm not going to lie all those years of watching and re-watching Parent Trap almost paid off.

As I began my search for a lizard, I saw it.

Underneath the table, their hands were linked in a tight embrace. It wasn't much, nothing like the make out I witnessed in the meat locker and hour or so before, and definitely not like the real make out exhibited by Tony and Pepper, but in its own way it was even more than those. It showed a closeness beyond what any kiss I've ever seen conveyed.

To me, (yet this could very well be the poet in me talking, you should have heard the great sonnet I composed about my death amongst the animal corpses, very dark, very Poe-ish) the gesture showed a mutually want or reassurance, not necessarily a need. It conveyed a sense of strength and independence, yet the mutual respect, trust and (dare I say) love, was there.

I know you're probably sitting there shaking your head getting ready to call the nice young men in their clean white suits to take me away for saying that this one gesture could say so much. But it's the truth! And aside from my username would I ever lie to you?

This is Loner Liby signing off, blogosphere, let's all root for Clint/Natasha when we watch those instant replays on the news.

P.S. Did you see that time when Natasha actually got on one of those alien UFO things! Amazing!


End file.
